Emerald Port Island: Information
Introduction Emerald Port Island is a roleplay that was created on the date of 7/16/2019. It follows the story of a group of highschoolers in the artificial island of Emerald Port Island investigating a group of disappearances in the island. This results in them catalyzing hidden powers within them, as they now work to stop Shadows, beings created out of the human soul, who kill humans that enter the Shadow World! Aided with a multi-millionare company, OASIS, Devan Watcher, a determined young man, Lillie Watcher, a caring young woman, Evan Watcher, a quiet boy, Temble Diamond, an optimistic child, Addhue Errant, a stalwart man, and Gray Highstar, a strong young woman work to fight of all shadows and investigate who's transporting people from the real world to the shadow world! Setting Info Emerald Port Island is an artificial island, geographically near Canada and Greenland. It has a single, yet very large city named Ventimore, with 5 main districts. Economically, it's very sound, and politically it's doing great aside from the recent controversy with the disappearing of people. More in depth on the 5 main districts, The Park District is a tourist attraction place with many amusement parks and other stuff. Meldin District is less architecturally advanced, but it has a lot of historic locations. Neon District is where most of the neighborhoods, offices, and living spaces are, and is also where Diamond High, the protagonists' school, is. Temblin District is where most of the slums and dirty places are. Hachiko District is a shopping and mall centric place, and also the richest out of all the districts Main Characters (AS OF 10/28/2019) Devan Watcher AGE: 16. HEIGHT: 5'8. WEIGHT 125 POUNDS. A determined and confident young man, he's somewhat of a literal anime protagonist. Arrogant, stubborn and kind of an asshole but has a heart of gold. He'll take any opportunity if it presents itself, and he loves taking chances and playing it risky! His power is "6 elements". He's able to freely create fire, wind, ice, electricity, light and dark. It's one of the most powerful powers known. Lillie Watcher AGE: 16. HEIGHT: 5'5. WEIGHT: 119 POUNDS. A kind and caring young woman. She's a bit overprotective and sassy, but she just wants the best for everyone in the end. She puts others before herself a bit too much, even ignoring her own needs at times. She takes a lot of chances, even if they don't work out in the end, and she's the type to dwell on the past a lot. Her power is Finger Guns. The tip of her fingers can unload in to tips of a pistol, and she can fire bullets at the cost of her stamina. By opening her arm, she can load any type of bullet however. Evan Watcher AGE: 15. HEIGHT: 5'4. WEIGHT: 119 POUNDS. A quiet yet soft young boy. He doesn't talk much, but deep down he wants to act up and speak for himself. He can be very rude and uncaring at times, and he's kind of like a ticking time bomb, waiting for the next time he'll explode. He's the type of person to play it safe, and the kind of person who's content if he does the same thing over and over again. His power is a stand called Specials. They are 6 normal people, yet one stand, despite having distinct personalities. Agent 1 is equipped with a knife and is the fastest, and witty. Agent 2 is a tall beast who has grenades, who doesn’t talk much. Agent 3 is the stoic martial artist. Agent 4 is the insane machine gun man. Agent 5 is a coward who places c4s and traps everywhere. Agent 6 is a woman, yet almost as good as Agent 3 in combat strength. ARC LINKS: EMERALD PORT ISLAND: ARC ONE: CITY OF FOG EMERALD PORT ISLAND ARC TWO: DUNGEON OF HOPE INTERMISSION 1: ARCANA LINK ACADEMY: FOREST OF MAGIC EMERALD PORT ISLAND ARC FINAL: CITY OF ANARCHY